


Golden Wings

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Violence, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Wing!kink with Gabe?Warnings: Wing kink, Smut, Violence





	Golden Wings

“A little help here?!” You shouted to one of the boys, but they were focused on the other demons surrounding you guys.   
“Hold on.” Dean shouted back, as he drove a blade into a demon’s stomach. He twisted it then pulled out, drenched in blood. Dean was about to run over to help, but Gabriel appeared next to you. Suddenly the demons became unsure as the archangel zapped around, killing them off quickly.   
One that was still free, yanked your hair back, making you fall onto the ground. Your weapon fell free from your hand as the demon leaned over with a glint in their eyes. The light faded as Gabriel grabbed their neck, using his grace to fry them. Gabriel wore a rare expression, one of complete rage. He didn’t seem to notice that his golden six wings were out, arching up to the ceiling of the factory.   
As attention was focused on the wings, the rest of the demons scattered, leaving your group intact. Sam and Dean shielded their eyes at the bright wings, but you didn’t have a problem with them.   
Gabriel finally calmed down, folding up his wings, taking in a deep breath. You were slightly sad to see them go as they were the most beautiful thing your eyes ever saw, besides of course, the archangel himself.   
“Sorry about that.” Gabriel glanced at the brothers, before his whiskey eyes fell onto you. Sam and Dean just grunted a response as they gathered themselves, heading out of the factory. Gabriel shuffled over, helping you stand back up. “Hope you didn’t get blinded by my wings.” He seemed genuinely concerned.  
“No harm done.” You brushed off your pants. “They’re wonderful though.” You shyly commented, following the brothers out with Gabriel walking beside you.  
“You liked them?”   
“They’re heavenly.” You smiled, chuckling to yourself. “No, but really. Wish I could see them all the time.”  
“I’m afraid you’re the only one to think that way.” Gabriel smiled back. “Most people can’t stand the brightness of my wings.”  
“Well I can.” You chimed in with pride.  
“You didn’t get hurt at all, did you?” He looked you over in concern.  
“Nope. You saved me out there.” You blushed, remembering how powerful he looked, how perfect. “Not the first time either.”  
“Couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.”  
“No, me neither.”   
You got the impala with the brothers already in it. Gabriel and you sat in the back like normal as Dean drove to the motel. Thankfully they had two rooms available so you didn’t have to bunk with the boys.   
“Night.” Dean waved, as Sam unlocked their room.   
“Night.” You answered back, walking into your own cozy sleeping corridors. The dirty blue carpets and white paint job mixed with the outdated decor made you feel right at home as a hunter. Cheap motels didn’t offer much, but a place to sleep and research to find the next hunt.   
You were about to hop into the shower when a reflection of Gabriel showed up in your mirror. You jumped in surprise with a small shout before you turned to face him.  
“Gabe.” You hand a hand against your heart, before noticing the rest of you was bare.  
Gabriel didn’t waste any time checking out your body, licking his lips as his gaze went lower. “Hello.” He sang. “Am I interrupting something?” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
You whacked his arm. “Gabriel, I’m naked. Get out.”  
“I thought you wanted to see my wings.” He interjected.   
“Yeah, but now? Right when I’m about to take a shower?”  
“You really shouldn’t wear clothes….hiding a body like that is a sin.” He strides forward, placing his hands on your hips.  
“What are you doing?” You blushed.  
“Tell me to stop if you want.” He whispered. “But I think we both know that you want me. You’ve wanted me for a long time.” You bit your lip, trying to think of something to say back. He started trailing his hands up and down your sides, making your core wet. “Truth is, I’ve wanted you for a lot longer.” His whiskey eyes met yours, making you believe him.  
“Gabe….I like you a lot.” You murmured.  
“I know.” He purred back. “I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time….but I won’t if you don’t want to.” You responded by grabbing both of his hands and placing them on your breasts before grabbing his belt and pulling him towards you.  
“Don’t you tease me and then walk away, mister. If I didn’t want this, you’d be long gone by now.” You said, unbuckling his belt before unzipping his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers.  
He tore off his shirt before eagerly kissing your neck. His hands went to your butt, lifting you up, as he slowly made his way to the bed. After he set you down on the bed a finger slid between your wet folds, brushing your clit. He teased your entrance before pushing two fingers into you. Gabriel started pumping at a slow speed before growing in pace. “So wet for me.” His mouth latched onto your nipples sucking on them. His thumb then went to your clit, making you arch up.   
You hand went down to slowly stroke his length, feeling it harden under your touch. With a groan Gabriel’s wings appeared, gold and shining in all their mighty. “Is that all it takes?” You chuckled, then moaned out as his fingers hit your g-spot inside of you.  
“Just the right person.” He breathed, attacking your lips. He bit your lower lip before inserting his tongue into your mouth. One hand kept stroking his cock, while the other started to explore his wings. They bent down, covering you like a blanket as your fingers carded through them. Gabriel groaned at every touch.  
His fingers slipped out of your core as he positioned himself at your entrance. Now both of your hands were shifting through the feathers. He plunged into you as your fingers gently pulled at his softest feathers at the base of the wings.   
“Do that again.” He begged, picking up a rough pace. You happily obliged pulling at more feathers at the base of each wing. He arched under your touch, making him push further and harder into you.   
You started kissing his neck, sucking at certain spots that caused him to moan more. Your fingers roamed through the silking golden feathers, pulling at different feathers along his wings. Each spot seemed to get a different response from him as his pace became erratic. Your core was burning as every nerve was set, feeling so close to the edge.   
Finally with one more thrust as you dug into his feathers again, your vision went white and your body quivered with bliss. Gabriel kept at it before spilling his seed into you, kissing your neck as his wings trembled from his own orgasm.   
After a few moment he pulled out of you, rolling over to the side, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. You laid there panting, not wanting to leave this blissful state.   
“We should do that again.” Gabriel spoke first.  
“Definity.” You gasped. “Especially the wing part.”  
“Yeah, never had anyone pull them like that.”  
“Sorry.” You blushed.  
“No, no. I liked it. Loved it.” His whiskey eyes met yours. “Just like how I love you.”  
“No chickflick moments.” You joked. “I love you too.” Kissing him on the lips before laying back against the pillow.


End file.
